Chocolate
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: A series of drabbles about our favorite boys with their preferred chocolate or sweet.
1. Aoba

Chaotica: So….I've neglected my other fics for months, and then joined this fandom, and now I have a one shot about chocolate for ya. Sleep deprivation, do not recommend it.

Various characters/muses: *Glare in murderous rage*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

There were many things in life that Aoba enjoyed. Sleeping, Granny's food, being around his friends, he enjoyed work, playing with Ren and music. Rarely though did Aoba indulge himself. He worked, he occasionally had a drink or two with a friend, only a few, mind you, his alcohol tolerance is abysmal. Yet nothing else really, money was needed elsewhere. Ren needed upgrades and repairs, he downloaded some music, occasionally a game for his coil, but rarely did Aoba treat himself beyond a new magazine.

When he did however, it was after a hard days work, a long walk, and a headache from hell.

On those days Aoba stopped by a local shop, not far from Heibon, and picked up a solitary chocolate bar. The woman working the counter knew him by now, and always smiled sympathetically.

So Aoba would walk home with his music blaring as if to force the pain from his head, enter the house, shoot down his pills, climb the stairs, flop on his bed, and carefully peel back the wrapper of his treat.

An almost cloyingly sweet scent was always the first thing he noticed, followed by the blurry sight of red flecks.

"Aoba?"

"Yeah Ren?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Ren always waited until they got home to ask on these days, he always got the same answer.

Had he been able to care about anything but the sweet scent of the chocolate, or the pounding in his head, Aoba might have talked to Ren a bit more. Or perhaps just put his headphones back on. Instead he took a small bite of the white chocolate and hummed, squinting as the sound and vibration aggravated his head more. The soft scent of strawberry in the midst of the powerful scent of the white chocolate always comforted him for some reason. The sweet flavor cheered him, and he took a few more bites, the smooth white chocolate melting on his tongue, the bits of fruit needing a light chew, revealing a pleasant tangy flavor that contrasted beautifully with the cloying sweetness of white chocolate. He continued with the small bites until half of the bar had vanished.

At that moment though, Aobas head throbbed more insistently and with regret he tossed the half a bar onto a pile of magazines littering the floor at his bedside.

"Music, Aoba?"

Aoba sighed, sliding his headphones on and turning the sound up. Someday the pain would stop, and he'd get through the whole bar.

* * *

_Sorry about the length, I've decided on some little drabbles as opposed to a full on story. My apologies. _


	2. Mink

Alrighty then, time for chapter two. And my last final is tomorrow, yay!

So let's see what Mink prefers.

* * *

The Northern District wasn't much of a place to find comfort. Mink wasn't there for comfort, he didn't want comfort, the occasional contentment he felt there was quite enough. The area was abandoned, the scent of most humans long gone, the strong smells of smoke and filth were there, to a fading degree.

Mink walked alone through his base. The Scratch members off doing something or other, Mink took the moment to revel in the silence. His privacy was important to him, and the silence and clear scent of the rooms he entered brought him as close to happiness as he got these days.

His own room was sparse, causing his footsteps to echo as he entered. Shutting the door uncharacteristically quietly, unwilling to break the silent reverie he had fallen to.

Kneeling on the soft yet worn mat he had placed next to his bed he slowly brought his hands to his chest drawing a slow rasping breath through his lips, suddenly realizing his pipe was still there. Momentarily flustered, and slightly irritated at having forgotten something so basic, he moved his hands from their clenched position on his chest to delicately remove the pipe and place it in front of him on the mat.

Less tranquil than before Mink re-positioned his hands. Twining calloused fingers together and taking yet another deep breath, the familiar prayer springing to his tongue like a favorite song, or a poem that had touched one deep inside, flowing like water.

The verse falling like a chant from his lips restored the vestiges of tranquility Mink had lost in his earlier reverie. He continued like this for some time before sighing and rising to his feet, his knees so familiar with the position that they no longer protested when he stood.

Placing the pipe next to him on the creaking mattress he reached inside the solitary drawer in his nightstand. Carefully he removed a soft paper, a bitter earthy scent rising from the folds. Nimbly for such large hands he removes the paper from the dark square and revels in the pleasant scent. Then he simply nips off a corner of the bitter confection, enjoying the dark flavor that gives this treat its name. Carefully he wraps the square back up when he hears members reentering the base, lighting the air with noise and scent. He cannot enjoy this moment any longer.

Dark chocolate and prayer only to be enjoyed in the dark.


	3. Koujaku

Again again!

Koujaku is actually my favorite LI, so I look forward to this.

* * *

The woman's cut hair fell to the ground, a soft gold against the tiles. The quiet snipping was all Koujaku really heard, though he knew that this woman, a regular customer, had hair fine as silk, and that it would make no sound as it fell.

Slowly carding long slender fingers through her hair he removed the last of the clippings, and undid any regrettable tangles from the water he's used to make the formerly wavy hair lie flat. Only when he finished this task did he grab the brush and slide that through the now straight hair, thoroughly tired and very willing to be done for the day.

"All done m'dear, and you look lovely." He said with the same narrow quirk of lips that all of the others seemed to enjoy, closing his eyes partway, he had the smile down, even when he didn't feel it.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" The blonde cried, seeing herself in the mirror for the first time since the cut had begun "I love it! Excellent work as usual Koujaku! Can I come back in a few weeks for a trim?"

She was smart enough, Koujaku knew, to know his hours were unpredictable, asking like this was the best way for snagging a return appointment.

"Of course!" He exclaimed in false joy "anything for one of my favorites, I'll give you a call next week with a time, mmm?"

The woman, predictably, took his offer, shelled out the cash, and left. Leaving Koujaku alone to hit the lights and flip the signs, all in a harried frenzy usually only replicated by dogs fleeing a vacuum cleaner.

At last, drawing the last of the curtains he fled upstairs to the terrace, only to climb down the escape. He had no desire to find a fan or two outside today. Just him. Just him today, for once he was sick of people.

For a brief moment he considered calling Mizuki, only to realize he was always with Dry Juice, and Koujaku had no desire to socialize with all of them, he had just thought a quiet drink with Mizuki would be nice, now that plan was shot. He considered calling Aoba as well, but he was working, on top of which, burnt out as he was, Koujaku doubted he could deal with the emotional influx that Aoba caused every time he _looked_ at him.

In the end Koujaku simply went home. Stopping briefly in his kitchen to grab a rectangular bar from a cupboard, Koujaku made his way to his bedroom and flopped down, in a very, oh so very, ungraceful manner.

"Boss, what's up?" Beni chirped from his favorite spot on the window sill, looking unconcerned as a bird could.

"Just tired and irritable, sick of people for the moment."

"Hah, even you eh?" Beni finished, squatting and powering down in the sun.

With a rabid enthusiasm Koujaku tore the wrapper from the rectangle, joyful at the light brown treat inside. Snapping a piece off he tossed it into his mouth, enjoying the sweet flavor and the creamy texture coating his tongue.

Soon enough the bar was a total mess, smeared over Koujaku's hand. Grimacing and yet fighting the urge to smile he placed the temperature sensitive bar on a table and licked the smooth paste of chocolate from his fingers, eventually breaking down and smiling like a child. Milk chocolate was a mess, but without it, the brief happy times in his childhood seemed so far away.


	4. Clear

Again again!

But Clear doesn't like chocolate… Oh dear

* * *

Clear scratched the back of his head, not for any specific reason, he just needed something to do. He felt slightly hungry, but at the same time felt no desire to cook anything. He remembered the doughnuts from Tae-san very clearly, they were sweet and delicious, even Noiz had liked them!

"Master? What should I eat?" Clear chirped happily at a reading Aoba.

Aoba looked up, fond exasperation on his face, Clear had shown up a few hours ago to, for all intents and purposes, watch him, which was odd, but he was getting used to it. "well, what do you want to eat?"

Clears face darkened, eyebrows knitting together "I don't know!" He said with a grin "Something sweet?"

"Okay." Aoba said simply, as he stood and waked downstairs. He returned with a round item wrapped in bright crinkly paper. "Try this."

A little confused, having never seen this type of food before, Clear unwrapped the brown ball and took a bite. It was far to creamy.

The confection melted on his fingers and made them needlessly sticky. Clear grimaced and placed the partialy nibbled ball back in the wrapper.

Aoba looked back up "Not good?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"I just didn't like it, it was too creamy, and sticky."

"Ah. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Clear left soon after, his sweet tooth still unfulfilled. There was a street vendor halfway to his home, today selling small colorful balls in clear wrappers.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes, son?"

"What are these things?"

The shopkeeper looked surprised then threw his head back and laughed, a deep laugh from the belly. "Ah, sorry kid." He said after seeing clears confused face "Just didn't think there was anybody who didn't know what a jawbreaker was!"

"Jaw….breaker?" This was a weapon?

"It's candy, kid." The shopkeeper said , taking pity on the confused man "Here, take one, on the house!"

"Ah, thank you…"

And so Clear walked off with the small orange ball in its clear wrapper, finally about three quarters of the way home, he decided to try it.

It was good.

Not like the chocolate Aoba had had him try.

It was light and sugary, but watery, not creamy, and small enough to fit in his mouth all at one time, so his hands wouldn't retain that sticky residue.

'_yes' _Clear thought as he opened the door to his home, still basking in the orange sugary goodness of his treat '_hard candy is definitely better'._


	5. Noiz

One more because the number four pisses me off so I can't just leave it at Clear for the night.

Now, for that Noiz guy. Haha, he was actually my choice first playthrough so he holds a special place in my heart.

* * *

Ruff Rabbit wasn't exactly the fun and games squad. The team wasn't all that polite, they were all just slightly too fond of Rhyme, and they didn't have much regard for personal space or societal acceptability. Noiz was no exception, though other than a healthy dose of manners administered by Tae-san, he did change one other thing.

Sensation and flavor weren't things he cared for, not in the real world anyway. He couldn't feel here, so it was unimportant, tastes were fleeting, but since Tae-san had given them doughnuts, he'd realized he liked sweet things. He didn't like to eat much other than delivery pizza and pasta, but surely he could try something just a little different?

He tried the store-bought cakes but they were just close enough to Tae-sans doughnuts for the mediocre taste to be mildly insulting.

Rock candy didn't have the right texture.

Jaw breakers were too hard

Popsicles were too watery

Ice cream too cold.

All in all, it seemed Noiz wasn't going to ever find something to tide him over, and there was no way he was crawling back to Tae-san, not while he was still trying to crush Aoba in retaliation for his defeat.

There were a few things he had yet to try though. And Noiz could be very persistent if pushed to it. He tried marshmallows, which had such an odd texture he was forced to abandon that plan immediately. He tried graham crackers, which were far to grainy. Bubble gum was far too sticky, and the flavor left too quickly. Dango just wasn't what he was looking for.

Pudding however, pudding was nice. Creamy and sweet, but he couldn't eat too much of it with the odd gloopy texture.

After a few days of this going on, Noiz remembered seeing something in Aoba's room when he had broken in. A rectangular bar, chocolate? It hadn't seemed like something he'd enjoy. It was however, worth a shot.

Noiz purchased one plain bar of white chocolate.

At first, he detested it.

It was cloyingly sweet, and it placed a film over his tongue entirely too reminiscent of the feeling of his skin. His body already felt like it was wrapped in film, his tongue, the only connection he had to life, did not need that feeling as well.

He came to rethink that. In a way, the film the chocolate left was liberating. He could feel the deprivation of his usual senses when it coated his tongue, but with a scrape of a tooth, or a few moments time, the film melted away. It was comforting in a sense.

If he could burn the film willingly, maybe someday pain wouldn't be out of reach.


	6. Mizuki

I like this. ANOTHER

Sorry 'bout the Thor reference…I just….needed too.

Mizuki prefers to drink his treats

* * *

Mizuki smiled as he waved off the last few members of Dry Juice in his parlor. The lights were low, the building still smelled a bit smoky and all of the tattoo equipment had been sanitized, leaving the building with a slight scent of saline and a tinge of something more sharp. With a sharp turn Mizuki's back cracked and snapped, and he groaned in contentment and just a little pain.

It had been quite a while since he'd been released from the hospital, and he still felt stiff at the oddest of times, probably from the long days of laying in the rickety hospital bed. Sometimes he got some particularly nasty headaches, but other than that, all seemed to be going well. Rolling his head and twisting his shoulders Mizuki tried to work the stiffness out of his neck and shoulders to no avail. Sighing again, more in pained irritation that contentment he made his way back to the bar.

Walking behind the bar he began pulling the last few glasses from the top, pouring out any forgotten contents and washing the mugs and pint glasses, there weren't many tonight. It was a weekday, so most of Dry Juice had cleared out early. They'd gained some new members over the months he'd been home, which made him happy, he'd even allowed an extension of Dry Juice to be used as a Rhyme team, thinking he could keep his family, and let them try the new thing, why not be the best of both?

Noticing a half empty glass on the bar that he recognized as his, he swiftly downed the contents before washing that glass as well, relishing the burn that momentarily chased the cold from his bones. It was another issue he'd noticed, in the light, it was too bright, and it made him uncomfortable. In the dark, he became panicked and cold. He was slowly fixing his issue in the dark, but he still felt the periodic need to turn up the heat or find something else to chase away the chill.

Finishing up the glasses Mizuki hummed in pleasure, pulling down a thicker mug from a cabinet. He smoothly removed the filter from the coffeepot beneath the bar ledge and filled the back with water, allowing a pot of hot water to brew. Pulling a small can from behind where he'd grabbed the mug from Mizuki sat down on a chair behind the bar, snatching the remote and flipping the television on.

The machine beeped a few minutes in to the forgettable program on the television. And Mizuki groaned as he stood, throwing some powder into the mug, and pouring hot water in after. Pulling a stir stick from a cup at the end of the bar he mixed gently, hopping back onto his stool.

A few moments later Mizuki brought the mug to his lips and took a delicate sip, smiling at the rich, warm flavor that glided over his tongue.

Yes, there was nothing quite like hot chocolate to chase the chill away in the dark.

* * *

Just a few chapters left. Review?


	7. Sei

So this chapter is about the character in dmmd that literally must be cuddled/protected always. Sorry, I'm a hardcore Sei fangirl. That precious boy needs cuddles.

* * *

With his delicate face and body, the smooth hair and creamy complexion, topped off with wide placid black eyes, Sei looked like a doll. He rarely spoke, and when he did it was a sweet, soft, low voice that people rarely noticed the words in, to transfixed by the sound. He didn't make a noise when he walked, and he walked rarely, now, he was usually confined to a bed.

For weeks on end Sei would lay in bed, the machines hooked up to his monitors, with Trip and Virus trying to cheer him up with nonsensical word games. Toue would come in occasion, usually to deliver a new toy.

Sei found it odd, when he bothered to think through the pain of his failing body, and the meds that kept him quiet and complacent, that Toue bought dolls for his doll. It was kind, he thought, though largely ineffectual. In truth Sei wasn't sure what he preferred, did he like the lively colors and stuffed animals, or the utilitarian white room? Both had merits. The colorful room made Sei smile at the gifts from his friends and his guardian, but it made his eyes hurt, made him think, and it made him feel like he was shaking apart beneath his skin, which was saying something since he already _had_ shaken to pieces.

Groaning lightly, Sei shifted

"Sei-San is okay?"

Sei was beyond even knowing which one it was. "Mmm"

Talking was far too hard now. His mind wasn't all there anymore, his heart was failing, and he'd only lately recovered enough to eat some solid food. His time was near, and it made him smile, just a little, to think on it. He only hoped that he'd see Aoba once before he went, but….that was selfish. How cruel to see his brother and then make that brother condemn him to this shell until it gave out. He'd be happy, yes, but Aoba….He didn't think Aoba would be happy.

"Sei-san?"

"Mmm"

A hand offered him something and gently cradled him into a sitting position. Something firm touched his lower lip, obediently he opened his mouth to bite.

A bitter explosion of flavor spread over his tongue, followed by a burst of heat that brought a smile to too pale lips. Chewing seemed hard today, so he simply laved the small treat inside his mouth and swallowed when it melted. This dark chocolate was sweet and bitter, just enough to bring focus, and the pepper within heated his body and made it feel like he was alive once more. He managed to take a few more bites of the dark chocolate and chili pepper bar, until he brought one hand up and scrubbed at one aching eye.

"Okay, Sei-san, bedtime."

And the voice left. Leaving Sei alone in the colorful room, with the briefest flicker of focus in his mind, before he succumbed to brittle darkness, yet again.


End file.
